


Resilience (Darbbles, One-Shot and more)

by sanjichop



Series: Iridescence [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Franky, Alpha Nico Robin, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Brook, Beta Monkey D. Luffy, Beta Tony Tony Chopper, Beta Usopp, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Omega Verse, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Team as Family, omega nami, yAdd more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjichop/pseuds/sanjichop
Summary: Little details, things or short stories about my story "Resilience" within that universe :]
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Iridescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Sanji's department

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again :) I can't promise to update Resilience well, so I decided to make this story ... And I can't add certain relevant data either, so here I am <3

Este es el apartamento de Sanji, el espacio al lado de la cama de Daifuku es donde Sora dormiría algún día ... la otra habitación pertenece a Yokan y Shiruko. 

Tengo problemas con la imagen, así que la publicaré más tarde :) ya que quiero publicar este libro una vez xD

Este es el enlace: https://pin.it/5G4WBrk


	2. Technical sheet: Charlotte Vinsmoke Daifuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important facts about the character of Daifuku, the first son of Sanji and Pudding.
> 
> (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what to do with these four characters (Daifuku, Shiruko, Yokan and Sora) but at least I have a little idea where Daifuku is going ... I adore this OC over the others ... but I plan to give them the same prominence if possible ...

▪️ **Full Name** : Charlotte Vinsmoke Daifuku

▪️ **Nickname / s:**

🔹 _Dai_ , is the nickname used by all her siblings and by Roronoa Zoro, who would become her other father * later.

🔹 _Sweetheart / Peach_ *, they are two nicknames used only by her father, Sanji, this nickname is used with affection.

_* A future place where Sanji and Zoro have their established relationship_

_* Sanji follows the tradition of calling his firstborn after a fruit / vegetable._

▪️ **Aroma** :

🔹 Daifuku has the scent of bubble gum and sugar, a very sweet aroma that can become common among omegas.

**BIRTHDATE** :

**Birthday** : Daifuku turns 22 October.

_Important fact_ : When Sanji turned seventeen he presented his zeal within that same week, after that he was taken directly to France and in just three days (as in the canon, if not I'm wrong) he had his wedding with Pudding, two weeks later it ended impregnating and seven months later he had Daifuku, who is a child who was born prematurely.

Sanji did NOT finish high school (as stated in chapter one), his birthday is March 2, so he would finish his senior year of high school at seventeen.

(He played a lot with dates, he wanted Daifuku to be the pound sign and well, that's how it turned out.)

**Sign** : Libra

**FAMILY** :

🔹 **Her father** : Vinsmoke Sanji (Omega) Ω

🔹 **Her mother** : ~~Charlotte Pudding (Alpha) α~~

🔹 **Siblings** : Charlotte Vinsmoke Shiruko, Charlotte Vinsmoke Yokan, Charlotte Vinsmoke Sora.

▪️ _**Others**_ :

🔹 **Her uncles** : Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji, Vinsmoke Niji, Vinsmoke Yonji, Charlotte Katakuri (only close ones) + Charlotte Family (general)

🔹 **Her grandfather** : ~~Vinsmoke Judge (biological)~~ , Vinsmoke Sora (biological), Red Leg Zeff.

**CHILDHOOD**

🔹 **First residence** : France, Paris

🔹 **Your father's job: -**

🔹 **Her mother's job** : Pastry (Big Mom's Company)

**PHYSICAL** :

▪️ **Skin tone** : Pale

▪️ **Eye color** : Brown

▪️ **Hair Color:** Blonde

▪ **Hair length and shape:** Her hair is very similar to her mother's in texture, but also similar to her father's, she has a hairstyle that her father calls "punk", one like Zoro's, in short.

▪️ **Height** : 131.71

▪️ **Weight** : 28.60

▪️ **Body shape:** He is a thin boy and taller than his average age, he has long legs like his father, but he is not badly proportioned.

**NOWADAYS** :

▪️ **Place of residence** : United States, New York

▪️ **Lives** : In an apartment with his brothers and father.

▪️ **Clothing** : (To be specified) 

**ASPECTS OF YOUR PERSONALITY** :

Daifuku is the kindest and most responsible among his siblings, he is a quite shy boy who simply sits on the side or prefers to spend time with his family, he is a boy who adores the little ones (especially taking care of them), he is very attentive to everyone and intuitive, showing this side most commonly with his father or younger sister

He is very intelligent and understanding, although he does not hesitate to bring out the worst part of his character with his two younger brothers. The whole family is the one who always has information on everyone.

**OBSERVATIONS** :

▪️ His favorite thing in the whole world is hugs from his father Sanji, as well as spending time with him.

▪️ His behaviors indicate that he will be a male omega, even doctors say so.

▪️ He hates alphas who get close to his father, especially when someone gets too close to his face.

▪️ He is afraid of sharp things.

▪️ His favorite place was the Eiffel Tower, where his father took him as a reward for being a good boy

▪️ He came to suffer bullying for his behavior, being that everyone points out him as a “perfect omega”.

▪️ His favorite place to sleep is next to his father.

**TASTES AND PREFERENCES** :

▪️ **Favorite color** : Yellow

▪️ **Favorite food** : Burger - Chocolate

▪️ **Favorite song:** Bink's sake

▪️ **Favorite book / series** : Harry Potter, Naruto.

▪️ **Favorite activity** : Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update the other files little by little ... what did you think of Daifuku?
> 
> As the story progresses there will be more information about him!


	3. Tears of loneliness (Darbble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is scared, he's having a really bad time and he wants to go home... But still, even with that, he-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini Darbble from the first months that Sanji was in France with Pudding, I adore this character with all my soul, but for the sake of the story I modified it a little by making it cruel and bad xD
> 
> Forgive this, but it's the best she could do, it hurts to change her this way, but hey;)
> 
> Warning / s: Domestic Violence and Rape / Implied - Referenced

About two months had passed since his marriage to Pudding, according to the doctors his son was having difficulties to develop correctly due to the age of his father, and also because of his deplorable state of mind, according to Pudding he was only exaggerating and had to let go of all those shit (After the shit he put it through recently).

"Pudding, could you prepare lunch? Just for today" Sanji begged, sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, at first their relationship looked good, Pudding was a kind alpha who had made him touch the stars for the first time.

Although everything had fallen apart nine hours after having sex, the woman was demanding and did not think about anything but herself. She all the time screaming about her mother's ideas and how they should raise her children.

Furthermore, a no in response to any of her whims was rewarded for falling for the alpha hormones that forced him to give in and allow her to do whatever she wanted with him. 

_Anything_.

Sanji remembers the first time it happened, Pudding came back from the bakery excited to make the blonde try her new recipe, to the horrible nausea of refusing to do so.

Then he had to eat that damn cake for a whole week as the only food available, in addition to putting up with the screams of her wife, complaining that he did not love her enough.

That was the simplest thing Pudding ever did to her, of all things, and it had only been two damn months.

"I can't accompany you today darling" the woman said, arranging her clothes "My sister has her birthday today and I will go to celebrate with her and the others."

"Oh I see… can I order something?" I ask, because yeah, he didn't have access to the damn card to buy all the shit that he craved

"No darling, that's bad for the baby" said Pudding with an adorable smile "Besides, there are a lot of things in the fridge ... The doctor said you should have a balanced diet"

_Yeah right, as if it wasn't his fault that he suffered a sugar overload and ended up in the hospital vomiting everything._

Sanji sighed in defeat, stroking his neck where the red mark Pudding had recently left was again. The woman enjoyed biting into it and leaving it like it was some kind of candy or some shit that she could play with.

She wearily got up going to the kitchen, where were some dirty dishes and food that Pudding was wasting.

(He had never hated a single woman in his entire life, but now -...)

He sighed trying not to pass out like he had weeks ago from excess stress. He shouldn't do it, he should be strong for his son.

"Bye honey" said Pudding taking the bag from him and opening the door, Sanji sighed knowing that he had to do.

"See you _cupcake_ ..." he said clenching his jaw and watching the woman walk out the door "Cupcake a shit"

(...)

Coming out of the shower he observed his old school uniform, wanting to cry he turned taking his pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the closet.

He missed his classmates, Zeff ... He missed the United States and his real family, he wanted to go home once and for all.

Not here, that wasn't his home, his home was in Baratie, with his family ...

He was scared, he was really alone and there was nothing to do with his delicate relationship with Pudding, he was afraid, he wanted to die, he wanted to hide, he ...

_He wanted to go home._

He shook his head feeling a stab of pain in his head, all the stress was affecting him and he did not know what to do, he was trapped, unable to return to-

Running he went to the bathroom to return to the toilet all the food that he had been forced to eat, if Pudding paid more attention he would realize how empty the refrigerator was. With nothing really edible though, Sanji wasn't one to waste food.

He got up from the ground looking at the moon through the window, would the others also be seeing the same moon? The same stars?

The blonde walked slowly leaving the window closed, that didn't really matter now.

Once back in the room he found Pudding sleeping peacefully between the sheets.

He slowly huddled between the sheets caressing his belly, feeling overwhelmed he turned a couple of turns until he found a comfortable position. She looked at the white wooden ceiling, his hand was on his stomach, on that little life that flowed inside him.

_His son._

Yes, he was strong enough to raise him, for him to be a good boy, even if he was scared, he-

_Sanji would love his son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter is a reference to the relationship that Sanji has with Daifuku (By the way, I discovered that there is already a character with that name but I don't care: [) the boy told him that he was strong and this is where everything is born.
> 
> A kudo or comment, even a suggestion would help me a lot ... How do you think Sanji's life with Pudding was like?
> 
> By the way, I am looking for a beta reader to help me, if you are willing this is my Instagram to talk to me: @sanjichop and my Twitter, @panbnw

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a special, One Shot or what will be apart from the story you can ask me here;) I am open to requests about my stories


End file.
